Valentine's Day With My Bug Boy
by QuietDragon13
Summary: I've finally gathered the courage to tell Shino, my crush for awhile now, how I truly feel. Or will my bad luck get in the way and cause this confession to be a disaster? Hopefully fate will be in my favor, or will I end up with a broken heart?


QuietDragon13: Hello everyone! I'm back! I've decided to try and do some one shots with some of my favorite characters and my OCs. For now though I only have one of my OCs up and ready. Her biography is on my profile because honestly there will be times when I'm too lazy to describe what my OCs are wearing. So without further ado let the one shot begin.

Valentine's Day, or Single's Awareness Day to some people, was a day I considered not really important since I didn't have a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong; I'd like to find that special someone like my friends, but no one ever caught my attention. Well nobody except a certain Bug boy.

That's right! I, Blaise Alician Gifford, the girl that can see spirits of the dead and communicate with them, have fallen in love the Bug boy Shino Aburname!

When these feelings started I honestly don't know, but I finally realized it after the girls pointed out all the obvious signs of being in love. Like blushing whenever he looks at me a certain ways, an increase in heart rate when he is around me, and many more but I zoned out after the first five minutes of there rant.

Unfortunately when I told the girls I was going to confess to him, they decided I needed a change in my clothes. So now here I am the usual training ground of Team 8, waiting for Shino in a green off the shoulder sweater with a black tank top underneath, a knee length black flowing skirt with grey ripped tights, my usual black ninja shoes, and my silver cross necklace and silver cross earrings. I wore only a minimum amount of make-up since I don't really care for it.

'What if he doesn't come? Or I confess, only to find out that he doesn't feel the same way,' I thought with sadness, 'our friendship will be ruined!"

At this point I was still thinking negative thoughts so I didn't sense Shino's chakra behind me until I felt him tap me on the shoulder.

Instincts kicking in automatically, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. A grunt signified that my 'attacker' was on the ground in front of me; a kunai held at his throat as a sat on his waist.

I blinked once, then twice, then a third time before it finally kicked in that I was now holding a kunai at the throat of the man I loved.

"Sweet sugar beans Shino," I exclaimed with a blush spread across my cheeks, " ya should know that sneakin' up on me ain't the smartest idea!" Inwardly I cursed my country accent from slipping out at such a time.

"Could you please get off me," he asked with a grunt.

My blush became redder as I quickly scrambled off him in an attempt to keep some of my dignity. Sadly, my with my luck, just as I was getting off him I kneed him in between his legs. With a gasp he curled up, cupping his jewels and mumbling curses under his breath.

"O-oh crap Shino," I screamed as I crawled next to him. Carefully I lifted his head and placed it in my lap. "I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to hit you there! Please don't hate me!"

Now at this point I had tears building up in my eyes, and I was about cry from all the embarrassment I was causing to myself in front of Shino. Finally my dam busted, and I started bawling a river of tears. Placing my hands over my eyes, I attempted to hide my tear stained face from Shino.

"Blaise," said Shino as he slowly transferred to sitting Indian style, "what's wrong? I've never seen you cry this much before?"

Shaking my head, I continued to cry. Only sobs could be heard coming from me.

Slowly, Shino reached out and pulled me into a hug. A rare gesture coming from someone so closed off as him. He whispered soothing words in me ear as he lightly trailed his right hand through my hair. After a few minutes my crying ceased.

Pulling me away from him slightly Shino asked again, "Why are you crying Blaise?"

At this point I knew that if I ran then I would only cry more later on in the day, so I spilled everything. Tears still running down my cheeks as I spoke. "I-I only wanted to tell you that I-I loved y-ya Shino, but I messed it all up. From m-me flippin' ya over m-my shoulder, t-to kneein' ya in the je-jewels, and know he-here I am cryin' like a f-fool in front of ya! Ya probably hate me now!"

He was silent for the next couple of minutes so I took that as a sign of rejection, and detached my self from him. Before I could stand completely, Shino had grabbed my arm and yanked me right back into his chest.

"Sh-Shino let me go dang it," I screamed into his chest, "I finally understand that y-ya couldn't love someone like me so pl-please let me walk away with at least a little bit of my dignity still in-intact."

"Not until you listen," he replied in a hushed voice, "I do love you. I have ever since I first saw you. You captivated me with your way of thinking, how loyal you are to your friends, and how you are willing to sacrifice yourself for anyone. Even if sometimes I don't understand the actions that you take. Whenever you go out on a mission I worry whether or not you're okay or if you'll even come back alive. So don't you dare say I couldn't love you."

Somewhere in his rant, he had pulled me away so that I was looking directly into his eyes-uh- I mean glasses. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before I felt Shino slowly pull my face towards his.

'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought.

Not wanting to ruin my one chance, I closed me eyes, waiting to see what would happen. I felt his soft lips gently press against mine. It was total bliss for me. We kept kissing until the need for air became too great.

After a few moments Shino opened and closed his mouth before he finally spoke, "Are you sure you love a man with bugs inside of him Blaise?"

I blinked a couple of times before I gave him a tiny glare and smack him upside the head. "Boy ya just had to go and open yer mouth and say that! Ya just ruined the moment ya!" I shouted at him, my country accent showing clearly with my disbelief. "But I still love ya anyway my Bug Boy."

He gave me a small smile while rubbing his head, and spoke, "And I love you my Fallen Angel."

QuietDragon13: I hope ya'll enjoy that one shot I made! Please read and review!


End file.
